Grand Empire of Teknika
The Grand Empire of Teknika is an interstellar dimension-crossing Empire based in an alternate-universe Saturn in the Sol System. This is where the Iwakuan Mythos character, Captain Nic, hails from. They are similar to the Gerpanians. Overview The Grand Empire of Teknika can be said to be one of the greatest powers of its time, having mastered dimensional travel and life technology, an overwhelming space force, and a territorial span of, almost entirely, four galaxies. It maintains good terms with its mother organization, the multiracial United Worlds, despite being beset by enemies from almost every side. It an entirely human organization, and non-humans who wish to seek refuge within the Empire are instead transferred to the United Worlds; Teknikans are not known for xenophobia, but they believe that accepting other races within their ranks is detrimental to the Empire's integrity. The capital and central command of the Empire are located in Saturn's system, with cities hidden within its habitable moons and secret bases and fortresses in its atmosphere as well as around the planet and its moons. There have been plans to relocate the Empire's capital ever since its war against the Bif Clan, but given the scale of the FAGU's capabilities, it became a strategic decision to maintain Saturn as Imperial capital. This was mostly attributed to the Earth's position as neutral territory, being the birthplace of mankind, as well as remaining undiscovered by FAGU incursions, despite their obviously high regard of the planet. The entire star system has a garrison of 10 guard fleets, and the capital is defended by gravity distortion fields. Government Teknika is one as a nation, but not necessarily as an Imperial entity. The entire nation is split into two entities: the Civilian States, governed by the Assembly of Governors - and the Empire, controlled by the Emperor. Both entities serve each other, as they are supposed to: the Empire ensures the safety of the States, as well as marking new worlds for colonisation, while the Civilian States provide for the Empire soldiers and resources to sustain itself. It is not uncommon for misunderstanding to come between the two, and entire worlds have been destroyed over the greatest of disagreements. On other occassions, such differences can be causes for rebellion... which is, most of the time, short-lived. Both governments, however, are expected to attend United Worlds summits at least once a half-century, to ensure that both the United Worlds and the Teknikan Empire can aid each other in times of need. Joint efforts are commonplace between the two organizations. The Emperor serves as the Supreme Commander, laying down orders to the Frontier Commanders - who in turn are responsible for military affairs in their respective galactic arms and relay the Emperor's commands to those below them in the Imperial hierarchy. Emperors do not take their position by inheritance or birthright, but through election - whoever is deemed the most trustworthy leader is decided by the top brass in the Imperial chain of command, from Admirals, Fleet Admirals and Grand Admirals up to Sector and Frontier Commanders. There have been a few Emperors who took the title from being mere Admirals. The Assembly Governors themselves, on the other hand, issue laws and ensure the welfare of the enirety of the Civilian States. Those within the Assembly themselves decide which civil leaders are welcome, and will be accepted, into their fold. The size of the Assembly is, typically, 300 governors; there were times when the Assembly had as many as 2000 members in office, and as few as 50 members overseeing the rule of the Civilian States. Colonial, Provincial, and Planetary Governors are elected by their respective populace. Colonial Governors are in charge of a single cluster of colonies, while Provincial Governors rule over entire star systems or entire sectors, which can be designated as 'states' (Provincial Governors, in some reaches of the Empire, are called State Governors as well). With such vast territorial coverage within its grasp, the Empire cannot simply let one man take all power over the colonies. The Emperor, ideally, must command the Empire with the support of the Sector and Frontier Commanders. Sector Commanders and Provincial Governors are expected to coordinate with each other. Neither the Empire nor the States have complete control over the other, and in the event that one entity is dominant over the other, officials within the Assembly of Governors or the Emperor must step down or be forcibly relieved of their duties - if they are removed from office through the latter means, they can be imprisoned without trial. Military The Grand Empire of Teknika is the nation's armed forces. WIth central command and the Throne based at Saturn, and its reach far beyond the Milky Way and neighboring galaxies, the Empire's exertion of control over its own forces is great - almost a feat in itself. Imperial commanders maintain a steady communication network in between star systems and sectors; Teknikan fleets are known to respond to a direct and immediate threat almost instantly. Even a rebel force using Imperial hardware will find itself faced against an entire Expedition on its doorstep almost as soon as it makes its first move. Category:Alternate World Category:Mythos Definitions